Justice or love? Why not both?
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Chitaru regret her choice. Love or justice? Why she couldn't choose both?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I finally wrote the fanction I want to write about Chitaru and Hitsugi. I decided to mix what happened into the anime and into the manga (because we didn't know if they are dead into the manga version). So yeah, this is a mix of episode 6 and chapter 25, it start like the manga but the end is similar to the anime version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle**

* * *

><p>She chose justice over love. Even if she loved Hitsugi, Chitaru couldn't forgive her. She couldn't forgive Angel Trumpet, she couldn't forgive the person who killed her teacher's daughter. It was unforgivable, justice had to be done. Even if this will break her heart, it was red haired girl's duty.<p>

Holding the younger girl into her arms, Chitaru approached the blade from her. It was the justice blade, the real one. Even if she made her choice, the older girl was still hesitating. She didn't want to kill Hitsugi, but she had to kill Angel Trumpet. Why these two persons had to be the same one? How she could love and hate someone at the same time?

Hitsugi was smiling to her. An innocent smile, like she accepted her fate. If it was her loved one who killed her, she was happy. How can she be so calm? She going to be killed and she continued to smile. Chitaru could see something into her golden eyes. It was sadness. Even if she was smiling, Hitsugi was sad. The person she loved, the person she confessed to, chose justice over her. Her loved one is also her killer. What she felt was totally understandable.

Chitaru couldn't kill her. Her hand was shaking. Even if Hitsugi allowed her to kill her, Chitaru couldn't. The younger girl tried to force Chitaru to stab her, but the older girl resisted. Feeling guilty for what she's done to her loved one, Hitsugi hugged her, impaling herself on the knife. She got stabbed through her stomach. A little bit of blood rolled from her mouth. Despite the pain, Hitsugi was still smiling.

Chitaru delicately laid Hitsugi's corpse on the floor. The older girl didn't know how to react. Suddenly, Nio joined her on the stage. Trying to be implicit because of the play, the blond assassin said that Hitsugi's wish was to be with Chitaru forever. The red haired girl began to feel guiltiness. She was responsible of her death. Hitsugi loved her, she even gave her the choice of killing her. She didn't let the younger girl explained why she was an assassin, why she killed her teacher's daughter.

That wasn't justice. Chitaru didn't do justice at all. It was only vengeance. Justice wasn't an excuse for killing. Justice wasn't vengeance. Chitaru didn't choose love or justice, she chose vengeance. What she did was also unforgivable.

So at least, she could fulfill Hitsugi's wish. She'll stay with her, forever, in a better place. They could only be together into death. Grabbing the poison's bottle, Chitaru drank it. She suddenly felt a violent pain into her heart. She fell on the floor, next to Hitsugi. Her entire body was in a terrible pain. Despite the pain, she hugged the younger girl and closed her eyes.

The last thing she heard before falling into darkness was Haru's voice calling them.

* * *

><p>It was with a strong pain into her belly that Hitsugi woke up. She was lying into an unknown bed. It took her few minute to realise that she was in a hospital. Lifting her shirt, the blue haired girl discovered the bandage on her belly. She survived. So, what happened with Chitaru? She asked it to a doctor, but she didn't have any answer for a couple of days.<p>

Finally, a nurse came to see her and explained what happened. Chitaru drank a poison and ending up into a deep coma. She survived because the poison she drank wasn't lethal, but she still drank too much of this poison. Hitsugi asked if she can see her and the nurse accepted. She brought the little girl to Chitaru's room. Hitsugi couldn't walk because of her injury, she was in wheelchair.

The red haired girl was lying on a bed, unconscious. She was plugged to various machines, to keep her alive. The nurse left Hitsugi alone with Chitaru. The younger girl approached of her loved one. It was all her fault. She's the one who made Chitaru suffered enough to make her drank poison. Tears began to roll from her golden eyes. Why did she survive? She should die, at least Chitaru's wish would be fulfill.

Hitsugi decided to stay with Chitaru until she woke up. Since she was still alive, she needed to give her a proper apologise for what she did.

* * *

><p>Few months later, Chitaru finally woke up. She was really weak, she stayed too long without moving. The older girl didn't remember clearly what happened. When she saw Hitsugi, she was even more confused. Is it a dream? With difficulty, she stretched her arm, tried to touch the younger girl. She needed to now if she was real. She lightly touched her belly. Hitsugi's expression showed some pain. Chitaru remembered that she stabbed her, right in the place that she touched. It wasn't a dream. She really tried to kill Hitsugi, before tried to commit suicide. But she failed, none of them was dead.<p>

Chitaru didn't know how to face Hitsugi after what she's done. She was still angry after Angel Trumpet, but she was also angry after herself for trying to kill her. Incapable of saying anything, Chitaru turned her back to Hitsugi and pretend to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, Chitaru-san" sincerely said Hitsugi.

Chitaru closed her eyes, trying to not cry, while tears began to roll from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I chose to keep the concept of the real knife (justice) and the fake knife (love) into the manga. But I don't really like the fact that into the manga, Chitaru really stabbed Hitsugi. I prefer what happened into the anime, when Hitsugi impaled herself on the knife. I don't know how Chitaru killed herself into the manga, so I just keep what happened into the anime with the poison. I wasn't satisfied with both versions, so I mixed them. Hope you liked it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Chitaru-san…" weakly whispered Hitsugi.

Chitaru was still in the hospital's room, trying her best to ignore Hitsugi. She wasn't angry at the younger girl, but she didn't know how to face her. She was scared that she might be rude to Hitsugi if she speak to her. The younger girl, since Chitaru woke up, continued to visit her, even if the older girl was still silent toward her. Hitsugi tried to apologise many time, but Chitaru said nothing.

"If you hate me, please say it and I'll stop bothering you" said Hitsugi.

Hatred wasn't the feeling that tormented Chitaru. It was painful for her to hear that Hitsugi thought that she hated her. She simply can't hate her, even if she was Angel Trumpet. Chitaru wanted to say that to Hitsugi, but she remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Chitaru-san. Your wish was Angel Trumpet's death. I shouldn't have survived, maybe you'll be happy…"

Chitaru turned herself, facing the younger girl.

"Don't say such a stupid thing, Hitsugi!" she yelled frustrated.

Hitsugi became worried when she saw anger into Chitaru's eyes. Tears began to roll from her golden eyes. Seeing the younger girl crying, Chitaru calmed herself. She didn't want to hurt Hitsugi.

"Sorry, I overreacted. But please, Hitsugi, never say those kind of awful thing again"

She gently grabbed Hitsugi's hand.

"I don't want you to be dead. It would be worse if I was the only one to survive. When I thought that you were dead, it was so painful that I tried to ending up my life" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi, still holding Chitaru's hand, rose up and went sitting on the bed's corner. Using her other hand, the younger girl wiped Hitsugi's tears.

"You don't hate me?" asked Hitsugi.

Chitaru took few seconds before answering.

"I hate Angel Trumpet, I hate what you did, but I can't hate you. Even if I want to, even if I know you're Angel Trumpet, I just can't hate you. I don't know what to think, I…"

Tears began to roll on her cheeks. Chitaru can't say what she was going to say. She wasn't allowed to say what she truly feel for Hitsugi, for the girl she tried to kill, for the one she was supposed to hate. Seeing that she made her loved one cry, Hitsugi began to cry even more of guiltiness.

"No please, Chitaru-san, don't cry because of me"

But she was the one who was crying the most. Suddenly, Chitaru put her arms around Hitsugi's waist, hugging her. It was unbearable for her to let the younger girl cry like this. She only wanted to comfort her. The older girl began to gently stroked Hitsugi's hair.

"I don't deserve your kindness…"

"Maybe, but it's painful for me to see you crying. I can't help it" said Chitaru.

Still crying, Hitsugi snuggled against Chitaru's chest. Even if she felt guilty and selfish right now, the younger girl couldn't deny that she felt good into Chitaru's arms, enough to finally stop crying.

"I wasn't lying you know, when I said that I love you" said Hitsugi. "Even if I know that you'll probably choose justice, some part of me was still hoping that you'll choose love. You're an honest person, I can't force you to love me, after what I did"

"I didn't choose justice, I chose vengeance. I shouldn't try to kill you, killing is wrong no matter the reason…"

"I need to explain why I did this. I don't have any excuse for killing, but you deserve to know…"

Chitaru didn't want to hear her excuses right now. She wasn't ready for this conversation. Approaching her face from Hitsugi, Chitaru silenced her with a chaste kiss on her lips. Surprised, the younger girl began to blush and her heart was racing. Chitaru broke the kiss, still hugging Hitsugi.

"Is it too late to choose love? Why can I choose both?" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi didn't know what to say, she was too confused. Did Chitaru just confess to her?

"Don't worry, Hitsugi. I will figure it out how to choose both. I'll find a solution for us"

Reassured by Chitaru's words, Hitsugi closed her eyes and fall asleep into her arms. Chitaru didn't sleep this night. She was too busy with finding a way to choose both justice and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter this time, sorry. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chitaru and Hitsugi were taking a walk behind the hospital. Well, only Hitsugi was actually walking, because the older girl still needed a wheelchair. After what happened the other day, Chitaru became silent again. When she finally found a solution for her problem, she proposed to Hitsugi to take a walk with her. The doctor say that she was ready to go outside, but only if she used a wheelchair.

"We're alone now" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi looked around them and noticed that they were really alone.

"I'm ready now, I'm ready to hear your explanation. Why did you kill her, Hitsugi? Why are you an assassin?"

"I never wondered why I kill, I was raised into an assassin group. I killed her because they asked me to do. I never questioned those kind of order, I never felt guilty for killing other people, until I met you"

"Why until you met me?"

"Because, you were such a nice person, too kind for an assassin. It made me feel guilty to be such a horrible person. When I heard that your mission was to kill me, I didn't feel angry at you, because I know that I deserved it. You're a person of justice, and I'm someone who can kill without remorse. You gave me the desire to change, to become someone else, but it was too late. I already did something unforgivable to you…"

Chitaru stayed silent, listening to what Hitsugi had to say. The younger girl thought that she going to be angry at her, but it wasn't the case. The older girl took gently her hand, holding it. But her face remained stoic.

"Angel Trumpet will never change, she will stay an awful assassin without remorse for eternity. What she did is unforgivable. So, you should just stop being Angel Trumpet, stop being this ruthless assassin, and start living as Kirigaya Hitsugi, a normal girl"

Hitsugi wasn't sure of what Chitaru meant.

"I'm not sure to understand, Chitaru-san…"

"Angel Trumpet is your identity as an assassin. If you stop being an assassin, you'll not be longer Angel Trumpet but only Kirigaya Hitsugi"

"I promise that I won't kill anymore! The only thing I want is to stay by your side"

"Well, if you want to stop being an assassin, I should give you to good example and quit the job too" said Chitaru.

"Are you sure? You only kill bad people…"

"Killing is wrong, no matter the reason. It's unfair that I scold you for what you did if I also killed people"

Still holding Hitsugi's hand, Chitaru approached the younger girl from her.

"I found how to choose both love and justice" said the older girl.

"Really? How?"

Suddenly, Chitaru rose up from the wheelchair and grabbed Hitsugi by her shoulders. Her red eyes seriously gazed the younger girl into her golden eyes.

"I definitely love you, Hitsugi. I don't want you to die, I don't want to let you go and abandon you. If I let you go, I'm worried that you'll return to your assassin group. But I can't ignore the fact that you made my teacher suffer deeply. I'm not ready to forgive you"

"Chitaru-san…"

The older girl approached her face from Hitsugi's face.

"I choose love because I want to stay with you. But I also choose justice, not by killing you, but by helping you to change, to stop being Angel Trumpet, to give you the opportunity to have redemption. But I'm warming you, it won't be easy. Feeling the guiltiness for your past actions and your murders will be painful"

Chitaru suddenly hugged gently the younger girl.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you. I won't let you endure this alone, I'll help you" reassured Chitaru.

"Thanks"

Hitsugi suddenly noticed something about the older girl's legs.

"Chitaru-san, your legs…"

Her legs were terribly shaking right now. She wasn't supposed to walk, the doctor forbid her to use her legs. Chitaru returned to her wheelchair and sat, a little bit exhausted. Using her legs in her condition was pretty hard. Hitsugi joined her and sat on her thighs.

"I'll do it, Chitaru-san, because I love you"

Chitaru smiled kindly. She would prefer that Hitsugi wanted to change for herself, not just by love for her. But for the moment, it was a good start.

"You remind me a child that nobody taught the different between good and bad" said the older girl.

"Hey! I'm fourteen, almost fifteen! I'm only three years younger than you!" said Hitsugi, grumpy. "So don't worry, you're not a lolicon for loving me" she added.

Chitaru began to blush, embarrassed by what Hitsugi said. While she wanted to talk back, Hitsugi stopped her by kissing her. It wasn't a chaste kiss but a real kiss, with tongue. Savoring her kiss with their loved one, they both temporally forgot about their problem. After few minutes, they broke the passionate kiss.

"We should return to the hospital now" said Chitaru. "Otherwise, the doctor will be worried"

"We could go now…or wait for another five minutes"

Without warning, the younger girl kissed another time Chitaru. She wanted to enjoy this moment before she began her redemption, while she'll probably feel depressed for a long while.

"Well, five minute of more or less can't be bad" thought Chitaru, stroking Hitsugi's hair while they were still kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about "the bully and the bullied", I'm working on the plot. The hiatus will probably be less longer than I expected, be patient! ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Mature subtext**

* * *

><p>They didn't know what it would be their last drink. There was tea, coffee, juice, or sometime alcohol. Whatever the beverage, they all have a point common: the deadly poison in it. All these people were victim of Angel Trumpet, poisoned by the tiny assassin. The majority of her victims were innocent people, who only got deceived by her childish appearance. Hitsugi perfectly remembered what she felt when her victims fell on the floor, deadly poisoned. It was satisfaction, the satisfaction of succeeded to kill the target. She would lie if she said that she didn't feel pleasure when they died.<p>

But now, the situation was different. She felt disgust by herself for taking pleasure by killing innocent people. They didn't deserve to die. Hitsugi was tormented by them in her dream, she could hear their voices, asking her: "Why did you killed us? What we did wrong? How can you still live after what you did?"

They were right, that was what Hitsugi thought. Since Chitaru finished her rehabilitation, the older girl went to live into her old house. She was able to walk, but not without a cane for the moment. She allowed the younger girl to live with her (well, she couldn't live by her own in her condition).

Chitaru was always kind to her, trying to help her to overcome her dark past. Somehow, Hitsugi felt like she didn't deserve all this kindness, especially not from someone like Chitaru. She was probably the nicest person she knew, she felt like she was taking advantage of her kindness.

Hitsugi tried to go back to sleep, to avoid these thoughts. But she couldn't. The younger girl began to feel some liquid on her face, coming from her golden eyes. It was tears. She was crying. Hitsugi bit her own lips, trying to not make a sound. Chitaru was sleeping next to her, she didn't want to wake her up. There was only one bed into the bedroom, it was well enough big for both.

"Hitsugi, are you all right?"

The younger girl felt a hand gently stroking her blue hair.

"It was just a nightmare, Chitaru-san. I don't want to bother you, go back to sleep"

Chitaru didn't obey to Hitsugi and suddenly hugged her by behind.

"Idiot" said softly the older girl. "How I could sleep if the girl I'm in love is crying just next to me?"

This was too much for Hitsugi. She couldn't accept Chitaru's kindness, the younger girl felt too much guilty.

"How can you be so kind to me? After what I did, I don't deserve this!"

"Did you begin to feel guiltiness, Hitsugi?"

The younger girl suddenly pushed Chitaru, before sitting on her belly.

"That was your plan since the beginning! You only pretended to be kind to me because you wanted that I feel even more guilty! This is you plan to make me suffer, your vengeance…"

The older girl could easily free herself from Hitsugi, but she didn't want to hurt her.

"You're wrong, Hitsugi. Even if I think that guiltiness can help you to change, I wasn't kind to you because of that, but because I love you"

Chitaru stretched her arm and wiped Hitsugi's tears with her fingers, before smiling kindly. But Hitsugi couldn't feel better. The guiltiness was painful, and Chitaru's kindness wasn't helpful. The younger girl began to suddenly unbuttoned Chitaru's pyjama, beginning with the bottom, first exposing her belly. She needed comfort, physical comfort.

"Hitsugi, what are you…" began to say Chitaru, blushing.

"You're not stopping me? If you don't, I'll use your body as I want"

The younger girl finished to unbutton the pyjama's top, exposing Chitaru's chest. Lust could be seen into her eyes, contrasting with her childish appearance. Using her index, Hitsugi slightly touched Chitaru's naked belly, teasing her.

"If it pleases you, than you can"

"Huh? Why are you letting me toy with your body?" asked Hitsugi.

"Well, it's not like I wanted you to stop, and also because…"

Chitaru grabbed Hitsugi's neck and gave her a brief kiss.

"I love you, isn't obvious?"

"I love you too, Chitaru-san"

Hitsugi began to smile, reassuring the older girl. But suddenly, the younger girl's gaze became more dangerous. She grabbed her pyjama's bottom and began to remove it.

"I love you so much that I just want to eat you up" said Hitsugi, before disappearing under the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be the last one, after I'll continue "The Bully and the Bullied".<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chitaru and Hitsugi came back from a walk, holding hands, heading to their house. After few months, Chitaru had perfectly recovered, she could walk without a cane. When her legs were still weak, the older girl trained herself to walk without a cane by holding Hitsugi's hand. The younger girl was helping her to not fall.

"Did you have any difficulty to walk?" asked Hitsugi.

"No, I'm fine. I don't feel pain in my legs anymore, since almost one week now"

Hitsugi seemed to be surprised by this statement.

"But, if you have recovered, why are we still doing this training…?"

"Oh, you thought that is was for training? I more considered these walks as romantic walks" answered Chitaru.

The younger girl stopped walking for a moment.

"What are you saying…why?" asked Hitsugi.

"What I should explain? Do I really need a reason for holding hand in a walk with the girl I love?"

Hitsugi suddenly began to blush, while Chitaru smiled kindly to her.

"Our relation changed since Black Class, Chitaru-san. I want us to be back like before…"

The older girl suddenly let go off Hitsugi's hand. Chitaru put her arms around the younger girl's waist, hugging her.

"It's impossible, we can't change the past. But, we can try our best to build a future together" said Chitaru.

"I love you, I just want to stay with you forever"

Chitaru crouched a little bit and gently grabbed Hitsugi's head in her hands, before slightly kissing her lips. They were forced to break the kiss when they suddenly heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Namatame-san, Hitsugi-chan!"

A red-pinkish haired girl was running into their direction. She stopped when she reached them, a little bit exhausted.

"Ichinose!" shouted Chitaru, surprised.

"What a relief, you're both alive" said Haru, happy.

"You thought that we were…dead?" asked Hitsugi.

Haru couldn't answer, because her bodyguard/girlfriend just arrived. She was running after Haru.

"Haru! Why on earth you decided to run like that…oh, Namatame, Kirigaya, I thought that you were dead…" said Tokaku.

"Could you tell us why everyone seem to be surprised to see us alive?" asked Chitaru, confused. "Hashiri didn't tell you that we were just hospitalised?"

"Huh?! Wait, Nio never said that"

"Oh, really? Anyway, I see that Black Class is over, and Ichinose is still alive. What are you doing together now?" asked Chitaru.

"Right now, we're dating" answered Haru.

Tokaku was blushing a little, embarrassed.

"Well, that was pretty predictable" said Hitsugi.

"I would like to talk with you both, but we're kind of busy right now…" began to say Haru, but she just have a new idea. "Why we don't do a double date?"

* * *

><p>The two couples were sitting in front of each other in a coffee shop. They were trying to figure it out the confusion about Chitaru and Hitsugi's survival.<p>

"Hashiri only said that you were both 'expelled'. That kind of statement was ambiguous, since she used the term 'expel' when someone had failed to kill Haru" said Tokaku.

"But how did you survived after being stabbed and poisoned?" asked Haru.

"I missed the heart" answered Chitaru.

"Chitaru-san didn't drink a lethal poison. It was the same that I used against Kenmochi-san"

"Shiena-chan is alive!?" explained the red-pinkish haired girl, surprised.

"Yes, she's alive. Did Hashiri-san also only said that she was expelled?" asked Hitsugi.

It seems like no one actually died during Black Class.

"Nio said that she was hospitalised, but we aren't sure that she wasn't lying to deceive the teacher" explained Haru. "Wait, how do you know that she's alive?"

"We recently met her" answered Chitaru.

"Really? Is she alright?"

"Yes, I suppose…" answered Hitsugi. "If we omit that she's dating a psychopathic serial killer" she thought.

"What happened after we left Black Class?" asked Chitaru.

Haru related everything that happened in Black Class after the play. The assassination's game of Suzu at the pool, the alliance of Isuke and Banba, Sumireko's tea party, the queen bee power and Tokaku's tentative of assassination.

"So, if I understand, you tried to kill Ichinose to prove that you really love her?" asked Chitaru, confused.

"Well…yes" answered Tokaku, feeling suddenly guilty.

Haru noticed her girlfriend's discomfort.

"Don't worry, Tokaku. Haru doesn't have any resentment towards you" said the red-pinkish haired girl.

Haru grabbed Tokaku's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. Chitaru felt something strange when she saw this. Even if Tokaku did something wrong, Haru forgave her. In Chitaru's case, she still didn't fully forgive Hitsugi.

"What's up with you two?" asked Haru. "Everything is fine?"

"I'm surprised to see that you're still together, even after what happened between you in Black Class" admitted Tokaku.

The blue haired girl started an awkward silence. Haru tried to continue a new conversation, in vain. The red-pinkish haired girl tried a last tentative to bring back the conversation and broke the silence.

"Haru has a riddle for you. The world is full of what?"

"Corruption" answered Hitsugi.

"You didn't look like it, but you're pretty dark you know…" said Haru.

"Maybe. So, what's the answer?" asked the younger girl.

"It's forgiveness" said Tokaku. "According to Haru, the world is full of forgiveness"

This statement dived Chitaru into a deep introspection about her attitude toward Hitsugi.

* * *

><p>"Tokaku, you pretty much ruin the double date you know…" said Haru, when they were heading to the blue haired girl's house.<p>

"But it was a reasonable question"

"It was inappropriate!"

Tokaku didn't want to have a fight with Haru, so she chose to apologise.

"Sorry about that"

But she noticed that her girlfriend was crying.

"Wait, don't cry, I said that I was…"

"Don't worry, Tokaku. Haru isn't sad, Haru cries of happiness" she said, with a slight smile.

"You're…happy? Why?"

"Because they are alive, and together. Haru always thought that they were cute together"

"I…don't know what to think about them. Sure they seem to get along, but after what happened with Angel Trumpet…"

"If they are really in love, then forgiveness shouldn't be a problem for them" said Haru.

The red-pinkish haired girl just remembered something important.

"Haru forgot to give them their diploma!"

"Don't worry, it's not like it was the last time we'll see them…"

* * *

><p>Chitaru and Hitsugi arrived to their house. They barely talked to each other when they were walking.<p>

"I thought about something, Hitsugi"

"What it is?" asked the younger girl, worried.

"I think that I wasn't okay with you. If I want to build a future with you, I can't continue to have resentment toward you. It's time for me to forgive you" said Chitaru.

Hitsugi stayed shocked by this revelation.

"You mean that you…"

"What I want to say is that I love you enough to forgive you"

Chitaru approached of the younger girl and gently stroked her hair.

"I don't want you to feel guilty anymore, and don't want that our relationship to be gloomy. I want us to be happy together, without resentment and guiltiness"

"I want it too, Chitaru-san. This is the only wish I have"

They sealed their new beginning with a passionate kiss, before continuing it into their bed.

* * *

><p><strong>ps: Hitsugi is the seme, if you don't believe me, look at the chapter 22's cover! x)<strong>

**Anyway, this was the last chapter, I hope you liked this story ;) **


End file.
